The Apocalypse (A Viowen Fanfic)
by The Hyper Fangirl
Summary: Violet, Owen, Roxy and Aiden were having a sleepover. The next day when they left, a zombie breakout occurred. What will happen to the four friends? Will they find each other in time? Will they find their families? Will they find a cure? Or will they die?
1. Chapter 1

Violet and her friends were having a sleepover at her house, sort of. They had spent the whole day and night playing video games, board games and so on. By the time they had to leave at 3PM the next day, they were all exhausted. "What a day." Roxy groaned. "Yeah, I'd never stayed up that late before." Aidan said (If you don't know who Aiden is then look up his channel MMC Plays. He's friends with Violet Roxy and Owen. Right now I don't ship him with anybody, this may change later on but right now he won't be shipped.). "Yeah, but it was fun though. We should totally do this again." Owen said. "Sure. But right now I'm going to bed." Violet replied. "Yeah, see you later." Aiden said, walking towards the front door. "Bye guys!" Roxy said, following close behind Aiden. "Yeah, Bye!" Owen said, following Aiden and Roxy. "Bye guys! See you whenever I wake up!" Violet called to them.

Violet peeked out her window and saw her friends get into each of their cars. Owen saw her and waved. Violet just narrowed hers and closed her blinds. She pulled the curtains close and got into bed. "I'm never waking up." Violet groaned as she fell asleep.

However Violet did end up waking up. "What did I just say?!" She asked to no one. She cursed under her breath as she looked at the time on her phone, it said

3:34 PM, Sunday 14th of March

Violet narrowed her eyes at it. "I slept all day yesterday?" She asked herself. "Guess it isn't really surprising." She mumbled. She sat up in her bed, yawned and stretched before getting out of bed. She opened her curtains and pulled up her blinds and was blinded (see what I did there) by the sunlight. When her vision came to clear she saw the mess that was outside. The street was deserted, there was graffiti on some houses, random cars on the road, blood. "Wh-what the…? What is this?" She asked herself. She then heard something break down her door. "Oi!" She called as she went down stairs. "What do you think your… doing?" She stared at the intruder in shock. He was covered in blood, his left leg was twisted in an abnormal way, his right arm was gone and his eyes… oh god his eyes. They were while, soulless, dead eyes. "What the hell?!" She yelled. The thing began walking towards her. Violet kicked it to the floor and began kicking its head in. "Get yo ugly ass outa ma house bitch!" She yelled at it. "Didn't you read the sign?! No zombies allowed! Okay well there's no sign but… Still! No zombies allowed!" She then went to kitchen and grabbed a meat knife before jamming it into its head. "No zombies in this neighborhood bitch." She said to the corpse.

She walked outside her house and walked into the middle of the street. "Hello?!" She yelled. She then heard the familiar groaning behind her, she turned and saw another zombie walking towards her. She walked up to it and jammed the knife in its head, killing it. She sighed heavily before heading back into her house and closing the door. "This is a dream. No this is a prank. Yeah, that's it. Owen and that are just pranking me. Man, they almost got me. But wait does that mean I just killed people or are they dummies? Ah well, who cares.".

Violet went to call Roxy to tell them that their plan didn't work. But she didn't pick up. "That's strangle. Roxy always answers her phone." Violet said. She turned on the T.V and switched to the news.

"There have been serval reports of the dead coming back to life all over the globe. The cause of this is said to be a failed science experiment. The last few areas and country's that aren't overrun are Japan, Hawaii, Canada, Tasmania and New Zealand. The government encourage people to gather supplies and stay indoors until the military sort out the problem.".

Violet turned off the T.V and sat there holding her head. She was shaking, and was pale. "This can't be happening." She mumbled. "C'mon Violet, pull yourself together. You have to find your friends and family and move to one of those places that haven't been infected." She said to herself.

She grabbed a bag and put food, medicine, candles, flashlights, batteries, weapons, phone and her DS in case she got bored. "Goodbye Play Station, goodbye computer, goodbye Xbox, goodbye T.V, goodbye bed. I'll miss you." Violet said as she left her room and exited her house.

She hoped into her car and drove down the road. She stopped at her parents' house first. "Mom! Dad!" She called, searching her house. It was empty. However, she noted that all the food, medicine, home videos, photo albums, and kitchen knives were gone. When she entered the kitchen, there was a note on the table. She read it.

Dear Violet

If you're reading this, your father and I are heading towards Japan. I want you to meet us there, or at the airport if you can. But if anything happens I just want you to take this advice. Survive.

I love you, Mom and Dad.

Violet placed the note in her bag. "Japan." She said under her breath. She got into her car and started driving towards the nearest airport. But then she remembered. Owen, Roxy and Aiden. She did and epic turn on the road which made an ear piercing screech and then headed towards her friend's houses. Luckily, they didn't live far away from her and her parents.

When she was just seconds away from her friend's neighborhood, her car ran out of petrol. She slammed her fist of the wheel before exiting the car. She continued walking down the road until she was in front of Owen's house. She knocked on his door to see if there was any sort of activity inside. She listened carefully. Nothing. She opened his door which was surprisingly unlocked and searched it. Nothing. "He must be with Roxy and that." Violet said. But as she walked outside, in the tree opposite Owen's house. There was a figure laying limply in the branches. It was Owen.

End of Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello. So there are these kids on Youtube and I LOVE their videos. If you don't know them, go check them out. Look up Supercow8399 who is Violet, roxy roxy 369 369 who is Roxy, Djskelox who is Owen and MMC Plays who is Aiden. But anyway, me being a fangirl. I ship them! Except for Aiden, but I mind end up shipping him with everyone else in the future. The ship names were created by Amy Torris who is a fellow fangirl. Anyway back to what I was saying. Roxy said on her first video that she wanted us to make fanfictions on the ships, but she said that she'd like to see adventure ones. So here it is. There might be a bit of romance in it, so sorry. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

"Owen!" Violet yelled as she ran towards him. She climbed up the tree until she was next to him. "Owen. Hey! Owen. Wake up. Wake up!" She yelled shaking him. She stopped when she saw his eyes start to flutter open. She breathed a sigh of relief "Owen." She said. He looked at her in confusion "Violet?" He asked "What're you doing here?". "Oh yeah it's the end of the world. Zombies are invading and eating everyone. I totally wouldn't come after my friends." Violet said. "Where's Roxy and Aiden?" Owen asked. Violet looked at him wide eyed "I thought they were with you." She said. "I thought they were with you." Owen replied. Violet sighed heavily "Well we can't find them just sitting around here. C'mon. Let's go find them.". "Okay." Owen said as he got down from the tree after Violet.

The two of them stopped by both of their houses but they were gone. "Welp. Looks like they got away in time." Violet said. "But where is the problem." Owen said. "Okay, if I was Roxy and Aiden where would I be?" Violet said, lost in thought. Then Owen and Violet looked at each other "McDonalds." They said in sync before running towards the nearest McDonalds.

Owen looked through the glass door "1, 3, 6, 7, there are 7 in there. We have to find a way to get past the-" Before Owen cold finish Violet kicked the door open catching all of the zombies attention. "Violet!" Owen yelled at her. "What? It's the apocalypse we won't get arrested." Violet said. "That's not what I meant!" Owen replied. The first zombie that came towards them Violet jammed her knife right in-between his eyes. The second zombie that came towards them, Violet just pushed it to the ground and crushed its head with her foot. The third, Violet stabbed it in the head. The forth, Violet grabbed it and slammed its head multiple times against a wall until it was dead. The fifth, Violet did an awesome heel turn and stabbed it in the side of the head. The sixth, Violet just simply killed it. And the seventh, Violet punched it in the face, knocking its teeth out and then stabbed it.

Owen looked at her amazed. "How'd you do that?" He asked. "Because I'm awesome." She replied. They then heard sobbing from behind the counter. They walked behind it and saw Roxy curled in a ball crying with Aiden beside her trying to comfort her. "Roxy! Aiden!" Violet gasped. They both looked up at her. "Violet! Owen!" Aiden exclaimed. "Hey, are you guys alright?" Violet asked, knelling in front of them. Roxy gave her a bear hug. "VIOLET!" She screamed into her shoulder. Violet awkwardly returned the hug. "Uh… hey." Violet replied.

"Thank god you two are alright." Aiden said standing up "I thought you were dead.". "Same goes for you. It's a merical we all survived." Owen replied. Violet squirmed out of Roxy's death hug and both of them stood up. "Hey, who killed all the zombies?" Aiden asked. "I'd like to say it was me but it was actually Violet." Owen said. Aiden looked at her wide eyed. "Seriously?" He asked. Violet gave him a thumbs up "You better believe it!" She said. "Woah! Violet you're awesome! I never would've thought that you are an awesome badass. Can you teach us some things?" Aiden asked. "Ah you see, one does not simply, obtain the power of awesomeness." Violet said, recreating the meme (If you don't know what meme I'm referencing then where the hell have you been?).

When Roxy brought herself together the four of them left McDonalds. "So uh, where're we going?" Aiden asked. "Well I'm heading towards Japan. My parents said they'd be there." Violet replied. Aiden started laughing "Trying to reach Japan on foot are you kidding me?". "No, I'll… find a boat or something I dunno." Violet said. "Well… I guess we'll just follow you then. My parents are most likely dead." Aiden said. "Yeah. Probably mine too. And my brother." Roxy said. "Probably mine too." Owen added. "Woah you guys are really messed up. Saying that your parents are 'already dead'." Violet said. "Hey, Violet. It's the apocalypse. People die all the time. Haven't you seen 'The Walking Dead'?" Aiden asked. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Violet replied.

After a few hours of walking the sun began to set. They decided to take a break. Violet set up a campfire, Roxy laid out some areas for them to sleep, Aiden was opening some canned food and Owen was taking watch. "Grubs up." Aiden said. Fortunately, Violet and Roxy had finished their jobs. "Hey Owen. Come and eat." Violet said. Owen obeyed and grabbed a can.

They ate in silence for a while until Aiden spoke up. "So…" He began, earning everyone's attention "Violet. What's the plan for tomorrow?". Violet looked at him confused "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well… right now you seem to be the most responsible person to be the leader right now." Aiden replied. Violet nearly choked on her food "What?!" She whisper-shouted. "All of us have no plans on going anywhere else. So we're just gonna follow you." Roxy jumped in. "That's that what I meant. I mean… I don't have what it takes to be a leader, what if all of you end up dying on my account?" Violet said. "Violet, a leader doesn't just mean that you give orders. A leader is someone who puts their friends lives before their own. And what did you do back there? You went in there and killed off those zombies all by yourself without any hesitation." Owen explained. Violet thought for a while before sighing "We'll start heading North. There's a weapon shop there, we'll try to get some guns and all that epic shit. Then, we'll head towards the train station and follow the tracks to the airport. If that's overrun, we'll go to the Military Base, if that's overrun, then we'll go towards the forest and come up with a new strategy there." Violet explained. The three of them looked at her for a bit shocked and then smiled, glad that she accepted her role as the leader. Violet then stood up "I'll take watch, the rest of you go to bed." She said. "Ah Violet? I can resume watch." Owen offered. "Nah, I slept all day yesterday. I'll be fine." Violet said, looking at him over her shoulder smiling. When the three of them went to sleep, Violet banged her had against a tree "What have I gotten myself into?" She mumbled to herself.

End of Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello! OMG They actually read my fanfic and they liked it? OMG I'M GONNA HAVE A HEART ATTACK! But anyway they wanted a second chapter and here it is. Hope you guys like it. Bye!

P.S Roxy, I noted down what you'd you think you'd do in a zombie apocalypse.


	3. Chapter 3

"Run! C'mon hurry!" Violet yelled out to her three friends as they desperately tried to catch up. They were being pursued by a horde of 20 - 30 zombies. "V-Violet, I… I c-can't run anymore." Roxy panted. Violet glanced at her exhausted friend who looked like she was going to collapse at any given moment. "Just hang in there Roxy! We're almost there!" Violet breathed. She looked over her shoulder to see Owen and Aiden, looked as worn out as Roxy. Not that Violet was feeling any better, she felt like her legs were about to give up on her every second longer they ran. But what was even worse was that the zombie were catching up to them. "Faster!" Violet demanded. And then she saw it, there was a small ledge that was low enough for them to climb up, but too high for the zombies to. "Thank mother of god." Violet muttered. "Towards that ledge! Hurry!" Violet demanded. Owen, Roxy and Aiden understood and ran towards the ledge. 'forty meters, thirty meters, twenty meters, ten meters!' Violet counted in her head until they finally reached it. Violet jumped onto the ledge and pulled herself up before helping the other three up. 'Owen, Aiden… wait where's Roxy?' Violet then saw Roxy on the ground crawling away from a zombie. "Roxy!" Aiden yelled. Violet jumped off the ledge and ran towards Roxy.

When the zombie was about to grab Roxy, Violet gabbed her knife in its head. Before Roxy could thank her, Violet picked her up and started running back towards the ledge. Her pace slowed down due to the extra weight in her arms. When she heard the familiar groaning behind her she pushed herself to run faster. When she finally got back to the ledge she hoisted Roxy up with Owen and Aiden helping her. She then climbed up herself right before a zombie could grab her leg. Violet collapsed on her back panting. "Hey… are… are you… alright?" Violet panted. "Y… yeah." Roxy replied. "That was close… too close." Owen panted.

When the four of them had caught their breath they continued their way towards the weapon shop Violet had talked about the previous night. Fortunately, it wasn't too far away from where they were previously. Violet knocked on the door. There was groaning coming from inside. Violet looked at the other three and they nodded. Violet stood there for a while and waited until the zombie was close enough. The groaning got louder, and louder, and louder, and louder until Violet swiftly opened the door and killed it. "Say here. I'll search the place for more zombies. You three keep watch out here. If anything happens just… scream, or something. Okay?" Violet said. The three nodded.

After about 5 minutes Violet came back to the front. "All clear." She said. The four of them walked in and they were met with aisles and aisles of weapons from guns to knifes. "Just grab anything that meets your fancy. But don't be so stupid as to grab something that is too hard for you to use." Violet said. Owen and Aiden immediately went over to the guns and started checking which ones they wanted. While Violet went over to the pistols.

"Uh Violet?". Violet looked next to her and saw Roxy. "Yeah, what is it?" She asked. "Um, well… you see. This might sound stupid but… I don't think I'll be able to kill anything." Roxy stumbled. Violet raised an eyebrow at her before sighing heavily "Roxy…" She began "Things are different now. We don't get to decide who lives or dies. Right now our only option is to keep our heads up high and fight until the end. Its kill or be killed. You won't survive in this world if you don't fight. You can't be the 'nice and cutesy, innocent little girl' forever." Violet said. Roxy sniffed. "But hey." Violet put both hands on her shoulders "No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. I'll always be here for all of you. I'm not gonna let any of you die." She said. Roxy looked at her wide eyed for a bit before smiling "Right… thanks Violet." She said. "Hey, Violet." Violet looked to the voices. "We're done picking out our weapons." Owen said. Owen had gone for a simple Hunting Rifle with a hunting knife, while Aiden had gone for a Revolver and a hunting knife like Owen. "Alright, Roxy just needs a bit more time. Why don't you two take watch while I help her out." Violet said. Owen and Aiden nodded before going outside. Violet quickly scanned through the Pistols before picking a Colt M1911 pistol and a hunting knife.

"Alright, so what do you want?" Violet asked. Roxy shrugged. 'Should've known it wouldn't be this easy, huh?' Violet thought. "Hey, I know the right weapon for you." Violet said. She then walked over to the Rifles and soon returned with an Ak-47 in her hands. "Here." She said. "I think you should be able to handle it." Violet said. Roxy nodded slowly "Okay.". Violet also gave her her old knife that she grabbed from her kitchen. "C'mon. Let's go." Violet said, hitting the back of her hand on Roxy's arm.

"Right, let's go." Violet said to the two boys when she got outside "Next stop. Train Station.".

End of Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello! Sorry there wasn't much interesting things in this chapter. Hopefully you still like it. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

The four friends followed the train tracks. Hoping to make it to the airport. "How much further?" Owen whined. "About 20 more km." Violet replied, not facing him. "Ah, are you kidding me?" Owen groaned. "Man up!" Violet demanded. "Can't we take a short break?" Owen asked. "The more time we waste, the more time that gives the zombies to overrun the place." Violet said. "She's got a point Owen." Aiden said. Owen groaned loudly "Fine! Uh, I feel like my legs are gonna drop off." Owen whined. "You want me to carry you?" Roxy asked sarcastically. "No, hell no." Owen replied.

After what felt like an eternity, they finally made it to the airport. To find it overrun. "Great." Owen mumbled. Violet sighed "Welp, ready to walk another 20 km?" Violet asked. "Huh?!" Owen exclaimed.

They finally reached the Military Base. To find it overrun. "Double great." Owen mumbled. "Welp, ready to go bear hunting?" Violet asked. "No- wait what?" Owen asked. Violet pointed behind him. Owen turned around and saw an endless forest. He looked at it with an unimpressed expression "Seriously?" He mumbled. "I told you we would." Violet said walking towards it, soon followed by Aiden and Roxy. Owen sighed heavily before following them.

"Okay Violet. What's the plan now?" Aiden asked. Violet sat there in thought for a few minutes before sighing "We'll just wander around until we find a way to Japan." She said "That's our most likely option right now.".

2 Months and 23 Days After The Outbreak

Violet walked through the forest. Knife in hand and gun where she could reach it. She was fairly skinny due to how little she'd eaten since the zombies first appeared. She heard rustling in the bushes and she hid behind a tree. She peeked behind the corner and saw a bird resting on the ground. She smirked and aimed her gun at it. She lined up her shot and then pulled the trigger.

Owen, Roxy and Aiden looked up to see Violet holding up a dead bird. She passed it to Roxy. "This is all I could find." Violet said sitting down. "Looks like foods low in this area." Aiden said rubbing his hands before holding them in front of the campfire. "Yeah, we're running low on supplies too." Owen added. Roxy put the bird over the fire using a stand she'd made out of sticks. "Yeah, we're out of food. We're low on medicine. Our ammo's limited." Roxy explained. "Well, Violet. What should we do?" Aiden asked. All three of them faced her. Violet sat in thought for a few minutes. "We'll spend the night here. Then we'll head north. There's a town near there. We can stock up on supplies there." Violet explained. "Okay but… that place is most likely overrun by now." Aiden said. "Yeah, Probably. But what other choice do we have?" Violet asked. Owen, Roxy and Aiden looked at each other before looking back at her. "I guess you're right." Owen said.

The bird finished cooking and Roxy took it off the stand. She ripped its head off and threw it into the bushes. Violet and Owen had the wings and Roxy and Aiden had the legs. Roxy was now used to ripping animals apart for food because Violet told her to imagine them as roast chicken, but they didn't taste like it. The four of them ate in silence and gave each other awkward glances. Violet was the first to finish "I'll take watch. When you three have finished eating go to bed. Aiden, you'll take watch after me." Violet said. Aiden looked at her surprised for a bit before nodding in understanding.

Violet looked out into the open forest. She sighed before reaching for her bag and pulling out the note her parents left her. She'd lost count how many times she'd read it. "What'cha doin'?". Violet jumped and turned around reaching for her knife, but calmed down when she saw it was Owen. "Jesus Christ Owen, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Violet whisper shouted. "Sorry." Owen replied. "What's that?" He asked. Violet shoved the note into her pocket "Nothing!" She said. Owen raised his eyebrow at her before snatching the note out of her pocket. "H-hey!" Violet stampered. Owen read the note and started laughing quietly when he finished. "What?" Violet snapped, snatching the note from his hands. "It's nothing." Owen replied, bringing his laughter to a stop. Violet gave him a confused look "You're weird." She said, putting the note back in her bag.

An awkward silence grew between them. "Hey… Violet?" Owen asked. "Yeah?" Violet replied. "I wanna ask… about your parents." He said. Violet's head snapped in his direction at the mention of her parents. "What about them?" Violet said, trying to keep her cool. "How are you so certain… that they're alive?" He asked, avoiding eye contact with her. "Are you saying they're dead?" Violet said, annoyance in her voice. "N-no, that's not it at all. It's just… it's the apocalypse. It's either you live, or you die. It's as simple as that. And… y'know… you gotta… let go. Like we did. Move on." Owen said. Violet's eyes grew wide with rage. She walked up to Owen and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Is that right, huh? Just 'let go'? Of the people that raised me and supported me my ENTIRE life? That I should just, give up hope on them still being alive? Well I hate to break it to you but I don't 'let go' that easily. I will find them no matter what. No matter how long it takes, whether I find them tomorrow or next week or next month or next year or whatever! I'll find them. I swear it." Violet said threw gritted teeth. "Violet… I'm sorry." Owen said. Violet narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm so pathetic. I'm such a pathetic friend." He said. Violet's expression softened slightly at his words. The corners of Owen's mouth turned up slightly, his eyes squinted slightly and his brows were slightly furrowed and raised causing an innocent look on his face. "Forgive me. I wasn't the supportive friend that I should've been. No matter how hard I try I just can't get up to your level. You're so friendly and fun, but yet beneath that there's a completely different person. One that pushes through everything that gets in their way, despite all the blood on their hands they keep on pushing forward and will stop at nothing. That's exactly what you are, Violet." Owen said. Violet furrowed her brows "What're you saying?" She asked. "You still don't get it do you? You're the only one that we can trust our lives in. You're the only one that can beat this world. That's why we chose you to be the leader." Owen replied. Violet made a 'tch' noise before throwing Owen to the ground and walking back towards the tree she was leaning against previously. "What I'm saying is…" Owen began, standing up "… You're a strong person Violet. You can't die… not yet." He finished as they both stared up at the stars.

The next day they began walking towards the town Violet spoke of. Violet and Owen were spending a fair way away from each other. When Roxy and Aiden asked what was up they said it was nothing. When they got there it was surprisingly deserted. No human or zombie in site. "That's weird. I thought there would have been at least some activity here." Aiden said. Violet nodded a few times in agreement. "C'mon." She said. Violet led them into a Store that was just across the street from where they entered. "Woah! Check out all the food that's in here! Water! Clothes! Blankets! Batteries! Medicine! Someone's leftover ammo! This could last us about 8 months!" Roxy exclaimed. "WooHoo! We just hit the JACKPOT on this one!" Aiden exclaimed. Violet cleared her throat which caused all of them to look in her direction. "Now hold on. Don't you think it's a bit suspicious that there just so happens to be supplies just lying around here untouched? Just waiting for us to come by? And on top of that, this is a local store. Don't you think it's weird that there's ammo lying around here in a local store?" Violet said. "Yeah, you're right. Someone could be here." Aiden said. "Alright, we'll search the place. Roxy and Aiden check the back rooms. Owen… the roof. I'll look around here." Violet said. The three of them nodded "Alright, let's move out." Violet said. Owen, Roxy and Aiden scurried to their given areas. "Okay, now I'm curious. Owen, what happened between you and Violet." Roxy asked. "I told you, nothing happened." Owen replied, annoyed. "Well something must've happened." Aiden added. "Look-" Before an argument could start Roxy stopped them by saying "What's that!". Owen and Aiden looked in the direction Roxy was pointing and saw what looked like an old cassette tape recorder. They walked over to it. "What the hell is an ancient machine like this doing here?" Owen asked. "Dunno." Roxy replied. "Look! There's a tape inside!" Aiden said. "I wonder what's on it." Roxy said. "Only one way to find out." Aiden said "My Dad used to have one so I know how it works.". Aiden stared playing the tape and they all stared at it in shock who's voice they heard.

'Hello, if you're hearing this… well why is there any point. Everyone is already dead. We uh… have a daughter… we uh… told her to meet us in Japan…'

Owen, Roxy and Aiden turned their heads when they heard footsteps behind them. They saw Violet slowly walking towards them. Her face full of curiosity and confusion. Obviously recognizing the voice of her Father.

'I… she is… she's still alive. I know she is. She's strong, she's smart, she's brave. I'm here with my Wife and we're gonna try and hold out here. We'll… try and survive… for her. There's a uh… horde coming. So we're gonna move to the Pharmacy down the road. If someone… oh god if anyone is actually hearing this… then please… help us… and watch over our daughter… Violet.'

The tape ended there. "The Pharmacy." Violet said under her breath. "Violet, wait!" Owen called, but it was too late. Violet had run out the door towards the Pharmacy.

Violet kicked open the doors of the Pharmacy. "Mom! Dad!" She yelled. Nothing. "It's me! Violet!" She yelled. Nothing. "They're probably in the back room." She thought. She ran towards the two doors at the back and kicked open the doors. "Mom! Da-!" Violet words were cut short as she saw the sight before her. There… she saw two bloody figures. A man and a woman. The woman had the left side of their mouth ripped off revealing her teeth. The man had their left eye dangling out. Their eyes were white and soulless and they were making the familiar groaning sound. Violet didn't have to give them a second look to know who they were. Her parents.

End of Chapter 4

Anuther's Note: Oh… what a cliffhanger! Sorry for the long chapter, I just wanted the chapter to end like this! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Tears brimmed in her eyes and threatened to fall as she stared helplessly at the sight before her. The two corpses started making their way towards her. "Noo." Violet sobbed. She continued to sob as she stumbled back against the wall, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably. As the zombie that was once known as her mother reached for her she just weakly pushed it away. "Ah… No h-ho… Ahh Nooo." She continued to sob. The zombie once known as her father reached for her, but again, she just weakly pushed it away "Stay away!" She cried as she slid to the floor, still sobbing. She reached for her gun and with a shaky hand aimed it at her father's head. She cried, took a few deep breaths before closing her eyes, and pulling the trigger.

She opened her eyes and saw her father, lying on the floor, his brain splattered everywhere and his blood splattered around where his head used to be, very little remained of it. The gun fell from her hands and she continued to cry. Her mother came towards her, Violet took out her knife, and out of frustration, jammed it into her mother's head right in between the eyes and continued to stab her head, even though she was already dead. After about 30 or so stabs, she finally pulled away and leaned back against the wall and continued to cry.

Meanwhile, Owen, Roxy and Aiden were sitting in the store, waiting for Violet to come back. Roxy sat on the floor, leaning against one of the aisles, Aiden sat on the counter while Owen sat on the frame of the window. "Where is she? She's taking forever." Aiden said, rubbing the side of his head. "Yeah, it's been a good 6 hours since she left. The suns going down." Roxy said, holding her legs close to her chest. Owen hadn't said anything since she'd left. "I wonder what was up with that gunshot we heard earlier." Aiden asked. "I don't know and I'm not sure if I WANT to know." Roxy replied. "Yeah." Aiden replied. Owen placed his hand on the window in a flash and not even a second later he said "She's back!". Roxy and Aiden gasped and stood from their sitting positions. Owen had already run out the door by the time Roxy and Aiden looked out the window. They saw a figure slowly making their way towards the store. The two of them ran out the door and stood next to Owen who wasn't too far away from the store.

When Violet got near them they were able to see the state she was in. She had an emotionless expression on her face, her eyes hung low, a blood streak on her right cheek and she had what appeared to be tear tracks. "Violet?" Owen asked. Violet looked up at them, her expression not changing, although her eyes were widened slightly. "How'd it go?" Owen asked, scared to ask. Violet's eyes closed slightly, she swung her head to the side and sighed slightly. All three of their eyes widened in shock. Violet walked past them, they knew better then to talk to her at the moment. She needed some time alone. Violet walked into the store, and locked herself in the back room.

A Few Days Later

Ever since that day, Violet, every morning, would go missing. She would come back at about sunset and every time she would look more and more like them. Although she wasn't bit. She didn't eat or sleep. Every time her face and clothes would be stained with blood, there would be bags under eyes and she would become skinnier and skinnier every day. At night, Owen, like he did every night since then would come up to the back room door with a tray of food. "Hey, Violet?" He said quietly but loud enough for her to hear. "I uh… have some food for you here. I'll uh… just leave it out here for you." Owen then placed the tray of food which contained a can of soup, an apple and water. The following morning, Owen would walk to the back door and find it opened, indicating that Violet had left, and that the tray of food was untouched. Owen sighed before taking the tray back to the counter.

The next time Violet went out she just stayed in the backroom and didn't come out. She stayed in there for about a week. As to why they were unsure. Aiden tried to open it but she'd locked it from the inside, something she'd never done before. Owen continued to leave the tray of food out for her but again, it would be exactly how he'd left it the previous night. "Hey, there's a horde coming from the North." Roxy said, gaining Owen and Aiden's attention. "That could be bad." Aiden said. "We should… uh… what can we do?" Owen said. "No bright ideas, huh?" Roxy asked. Owen shock his head "Nope.". Roxy sighed "Violet would know what to do.". They stayed in silence or a bit. "There's a horde coming?". Owen, Roxy and Aiden snapped their heads in the direction the voice came from. It was Violet and she looked TERRIBLE. The black bags under her eyes looked like someone had continuously rubbed charcoal under her eyes and she could hardly keep her eyes open. Pretty much every single bone in her body was visible and she was slightly panting. No big surprise since by the state she was in taking just a few steps would be like a workout for her. "Uh, yeah." Roxy replied. "Right." Violet said before heading towards the door. "Violet!" Owen yelled following her.

"Violet! Violet! VIOLET!" Owen yelled. Violet just ignored him, not bothering to turn around and face him. Owen then got frustrated and ran up to her a grabbed her arm, he could feel her bones as if there was no skin or flesh there at all. "Violet! What the hell are planning on doing?" He asked. Violet was now facing him. "I'm gonna go out there… and kill them. Maybe even get killed myself." She replied, trying to get out of his grip. But Owen just tightened his grip, using her weak form to his advantage. "Violet, listen to me. I know you're upset and depressed that your parents are dead. But – " "But what?!" Violet snapped at him. "My parents are dead! And none of you give a shit! I bet if I died you'd all go and celebrate and abuse my corpse!" She yelled. "Violet!" Owen yelled at her furiously. "What?! It's not like you'd understand, since you don't even care about your family. I bet you, Roxy and Aiden were praying that they would die, huh? Hoping that my parents would die." Violet continued. "Violet." Owen said in a low growl. "Actually you know what? Screw you guys! I don't need you, I can survive on my own. Not that there's any point on living anymore. Just go and die like the useless brats you are!" Violet yelled.

SLAP!

Owen slapped Violet across the face. Violet just stood there, shocked. "Violet, listen to me. I know that you're pissed that your parents are dead. It's not easy letting go of something you hold dear. But it's not our fault!" Owen yelled. Violet's face, once again showed no emotion. "The four of us had been friends for YEARS, and now, after everything we've been through, you're gonna say THAT?!" Owen lectured. "Huh?! Hey! Answer me dammit!" Owen yelled, shaking her. He stopped when he noticed her facial expression. Her eyes were slightly squinted and they were dark and hollow, her mouth was twitching and she took a few shaky breaths every few seconds. "I… I'm sorry Owen. I… I…" Violet tried to talk but nothing came out. "Violet." Owen said, grabbing her face to force her to look at him. She was taller than him by about two inches. "I know this is a hard time for you. But you have to stay strong. Your parents might be gone but we're still here. You've always been there for us… and now it's time to return the favor. Okay?" Owen said softly. Violet nodded slowly "Okay." She replied. The two of them embraced in a hug. Roxy and Aiden were secretly watching them through the window. Roxy was trying her best not to scream as she silently fangirled. Aiden whistled "Well, well, what do we have here?" He said.

End of Chapter 5

Author's Note: Oooooooooooo a little Viowen moment here ;). Don't worry, things won't always be like this. This isn't even meant to be romantic, it's just meant to be like a friend-to-friend moment but, meh. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Owen and Violet walked back into the shop, Owen was helping Violet walk since she was very weak. When they were inside they looked over to Aiden and Roxy. Roxy had a wide smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling, she held her hands together in front of her in a praying matter, while Aiden had a mischievous look on his face. "What?" Owen asked. "Oh nothing." Aiden said cheekily. "No seriously what?" Owen asked again. "Oh, come on Owen. It's okay, you can tell us." Roxy said. "What are you guys talking about?" Owen asked confused. "Oh y'know, the thing about You and Violet." Aiden said. "What about us?" Owen asked. "Since when did you two hook up?" Aiden asked with a smirk. "Huh?" Owen said confused. "We saw you two out there. You were hugging." Aiden teased. "Yep, we saw it all. It was actually really cute." Roxy squealed. "We're friends guys. Friends hug each other all the time." Owen said. "Yeah, yeah. But couples hug too." Aiden teased again. "Well then shouldn't you two be a couple then?" Owen asked. "Huh?! Me and HER TOGETEHR? NA UH!" Aiden said. "Whatever." Owen said rolling his eyes "Anyway, Roxy. Set up a blanket and pillows. Violet needs some rest.". "Ah! Right!" Roxy said as she ran off to set up a bed for Violet to sleep. When she was done, Owen placed Violet down on the bed and the second her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light. 'Suppose I can't really blame her.' Owen thought.

7 hours later, it was about 5 in the morning. And the three of them were still awake, they couldn't sleep. Roxy changed the cloth that was placed on Violet's forehead. "She was really hurt by her parent's death, huh?" Aiden said. "Yeah." Owen replied. "I'm surprised she's still alive." Roxy said. "Me too." Owen added. "But that's Violet. She's tough. A few weeks without eating or sleeping can't kill her. She's always been like that. She's stubborn." Aiden said. "Yeah." Owen replied. They heard soft moans coming from Violet. They looked over and saw her face scrunching up, indicating that she was waking up. All three of them immediately rushed over to her side to help her in any way they can. As Violet's eyes fluttered open the first thing she saw were the faces of her friends looking down at her in concern. "You guys." She said weakly. "Don't talk, you're not strong enough yet." Roxy said. "Don't worry, I'm fine." Violet said trying to sit up. Aiden saw her struggling and helped her. "Here." Aiden said as she handed her a bottle of water. She snatched it out of his hands and skulled the whole thing. When she was done, she threw the bottle across the floor, lied back down, and went back to sleep. The three of them looked at each other in shock and then smiled. 'She's back.' They all thought.

7:30 AM, Tuesday 21st of May

It'd been 2 hours since Violet woke up and she hasn't since. All of them thought that she'd still be exhausted so they let her be. "Hey Roxy, you said there was a horde coming earlier?" Owen said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. We should prepare or they'll be right on top of us before we even know what's going on." Roxy exclaimed. "Yeah she's right. Things will get really ugly if we don't prepare ourselves.". Owen, Roxy and Aiden snapped in the direction of the voice and they saw Violet standing there. She looked like a skeleton. But at least the bags under her eyes had gone. "Violet!" Roxy exclaimed as she stood up and rushed to the side of her best friend. "I-I'm Roxy. Really, I'm okay." Violet protested. "No you're not! Eat!" Roxy said as she legit shoved a sandwich into her mouth. "Ay! Hey! You tryin' to choke me woman?!" Violet said. 'Yep, that's Violet alright.' They all thought. "Anyway, about the horde coming." Violet began as she took a bite out of the sandwich "Board up the doors and windows and when they come through, hide.". They nodded in sync. "Hey Violet." Aiden began. Violet looked at him over her shoulder. "It's good to have you back." He said with a smile. Violet smirked at him before walking off.

A few days later

"EVERYONE! IN THE BACK ROOM! BEHIND THE COUNTER! ANYWHERE OUT OF THEIR SITE!" Violet yelled. The horde was coming through. Violet and Owen hid behind the counter, Aiden climbed on top of one of the aisles and Roxy hid in the back room. "Alright, everyone quiet." Violet whisper-shouted. They heard the footsteps and groaning coming from outside.

Roxy sat in the back room, covering her mouth with her hands. She peeked around the door. When she saw there was nothing she went back round. Roxy then felt hands roughly grab her and she heard loud groans. She looked next to her and saw a zombie trying to bite her. She screamed loudly as she tried to kick the zombie off her. She scrambled up against the wall, still screaming. Just when the zombie was about to bite her, someone kicked the zombie in the head. Roxy looked up, it was Violet. The zombie walked towards her. Violet smashed its head against the wall over and over again until it was dead. "Hey, you okay?" Violet asked, panting. "Yeah. Thanks to you I am." Roxy replied. "How'd the bastard get in?" Owen asked. "Dunno. Must be a secret door somewhere." Violet said. "Hey guys. The hordes clearing out." Aiden said. "Alright. Good. We'll leave tomorrow. They might come back." Violet said. "Yeah, you're right. C'mon, lets gather come supplies." Aiden said.

The next day, the four of them were walking down a road, but Violet was slugging behind. Roxy turned around and was about to ask her if she was alright. But that was when she noticed something, blood was dripping down her hand, a lot of it, and it was fresh too. "Hey… Violet?" Roxy asked. Causing Owen and Aiden to stop. "Yeah?" Violet replied. "What is that?" She asked, pointing to the blood. "Oh… it's nothing." Violet said. "Violet." Roxy said putting her hands on her hips. "I'm fine alright." Violet said. "No Violet. You could be really hurt!" Roxy said. "No really, I'm okay." Violet protested. "No you're not!" Roxy yelled. "Yeah c'mon Violet. Show us. It's okay." Owen said. Violet sighed and slowly pulled up her sleeve. Owen, Roxy and Aiden stared at her arm in shock. There was a large, deep wound on her forearm. It was still bleeding and teeth marks were visible. She was bit.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Roxy slowly covered her mouth with her hands as tears streamed down her face. Aiden looked away and closed his eyes, holding his head with one hand to try and cover his face. While Owen just stared at the bite on Violet's arm wide eyed, like everything had just frozen in time. "V… Violet." Roxy muttered "This… this isn't true is it? Thi- this is just some prank you're trying to pull on us… right?". Violet's eyes that were usually bright and full of hope now showed nothing but dread and sadness. Roxy collapsed to the ground and cried uncontrollably. Violet knelt down to her and tried to comfort her with one arm, keeping her bite away from her. Owen knelt down and covered his face with his hands, his silent sobs could be heard. Aiden gripped his fringe as tears ran down his face, he grit his teeth to try and cover his sobs, but failed. "How… how long have you…? When did this happen?" Roxy asked in between sobs. "Back when I saved you in that shop." Violet sobbed. "Why…? Why didn't you tell us? We could've saved you." Aiden cried. "Because I didn't know how you'd react." Violet replied.

About 20 minutes later, the three of them had settled down a bit (Roxy was still a wreck though). "So… what're we gonna do now?" Aiden asked. "I already know what we have to do." Violet replied. "We're NOT killing you." Owen said. "I never said that." Violet replied. "Alright then. So what's you're 'big idea'?" Aiden asked. Violet sighed "I'm leaving.". "What?" Owen exclaimed. "When I turn, that puts all three of you in danger. The farther away we are from each other the better." Violet said. "B-but Violet! You can't! I mean… I- we- I-I mean..." Owen stuttered, trying to find the right words. "Violet you… you promised me that y-you wouldn't die. You said that you'd always be there and that you'd never die." Roxy sobbed. "Sometimes promises can't be kept." Violet said. "Violet we're not leaving you behind." Owen protested. "Yes you are." Violet demanded "Look, I'm leaving whether you guys like it or not. There's no hope left for me. I'm as good as dead. We all know that.". Owen, Aiden and Roxy exchanged glances before sighing. "Alright." Aiden said "Go.".

"Here." Violet said, handing her pistol and knife over to Aiden "I won't be needing these anymore.". Aiden looked at her before looking back down at her weapons and took them. Roxy walked up to Violet, she hesitated a bit before hugging her tightly. "V… Violet… I… I'll never forget you." Roxy sobbed in her shoulder. "Oh yeah?" Violet said, returning the hug "You better. Cause someone like me ain't that easy to forget.". Roxy finally pulled away from Violet. Now it was Aiden's turn to say goodbye. Aiden put a hand on Violet's shoulder "Violet… I promise you… we will live. We will beat this world I swear it.". "Tell me that when you do it, okay?" Violet said. Aiden gave a pained smile "Okay." He said. The two of them hugged. Now it was Owen's turn to say goodbye. He slowly walked up to her and avoided eye contact. Then in a flash he embraced her in a tight hug. "Violet… I… I… I'll miss you… you…" Owen sobbed. "Heh, c'mon man stop cryin'. Look, it'll be okay." Violet said, returning the hug. "No… no it won't. If you're not here with us then…" Owen stuttered. "Hey." Violet pulled away from the hug and forced Owen to look at her "Whether I'm with you guys or not doesn't matter. You guys are strong. You'll live. Trust me.". Violet looked at Owen, eyes sparkling, she had a pained, innocent smile on her face.

"I guess I'll be going then." Violet said. Aiden nodded sadly. "Welp… goodbye." Violet said with her usually smirk, and that would be the last time they see that smirk. "Bye." Roxy sobbed. "Goodbye Violet. You'll always be one of us." Aiden said, silent tears falling down his face. Owen stayed silent. Violet began walking into the forest but was stopped by Owen "Violet.". Violet looked at him over her shoulder. "Thank you." Owen said. Violet didn't reply, she just stared at him, then to the ground before walking into the forest, out of their view.

About half an hour later, Owen, Roxy and Aiden had found a small wooden shack and decided to stay there for the night. Aiden leaned against a wall and slid to the floor. He cupped his hands over his mouth and closed his eyes. "What've we done?" He said "I can't believe we let her go. Just like that.". "I can't believe she's gone." Roxy sobbed, she hadn't stopped crying all day. "I know. She was-" "Can we please stop talking about her." Owen said, cutting cut off Aiden. Aiden didn't reply or look at Owen. Too be honest he didn't want to talk about it either. No one did.

A few hours later it was night. Owen was on watch. He started out blankly at the forest from inside. He grabbed his bag to find some water. He grabbed a bottle but then he saw something. A folded piece of paper at the bottom of his bag. He grabbed it out of curiosity and unfolded it. He grew wide eyed as he read the letter that was written on it.

Hey Owen!

I don't know when you're reading this but I'm most likely dead by the time you are. I pretty much shoved this in your bag when you hugged me before I left. I know, epic ninja move, huh? But anyway, I'm writing this not too long after I was bit so there'll probably be a couple blood stains on here, maybe more. But anyway, why am I writing this, well… remember when we first met? Heh, you were so innocent and self-conscious and I was just some monster, hehe. We weren't necessarily the perfect types to become friends but sometimes life doesn't turn out how it should. Like, now I guess. Owen, I know that you're broken. Roxy and Aiden too but... I'm sorry. I know that if I told you guys straight away you guys would cut off my arm to save me but… I'd prefer to become a zombie then loose and arm. Owen, you're a good person, take care of the other two for me alright? Thanks, I'll be waitin' for you guys. Hopefully it won't be too soon, hehe. See ya later.

-Violet

Wet drops fell on the letter as Owen cried. He gripped his hair and quietly sobbed. He felt something slip from the letter he looked onto the floor and saw another paper like material. He picked it up and turned it over, he clouded, teary eyes studied it until his vision came to clear. It was a picture of the four of them, an old one. It was their Elementary School graduation photo. They were so young and happy. Before the world went to hell. And that was only five years ago. Owen held the photo close to his chest and smiled. "Yeah…" He said, looking up to the sky to see the full moon shining down on him "I'll see ya later.".

End of Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey! Quite the emotional chapter here. I didn't put an Author's Note on the last chapter because I didn't want to ruin such a shocking ending so yeah. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

"ARGGGGGG COME ON!" Owen yelled and he slammed the controller on the floor. Aiden and Roxy burst out laughing seeing Owen's frustration. "She beat you again!" Aiden yelled. "Wow you're even worse than I thought!" Roxy added. "Hey shut up!" Owen demanded. "Heh, they're right ya know.". Owen gave Violet a death glare. She was sitting next to him, looking down at him since he was slouched. She was giving him her usual smirk and she had a mischievous look in her eyes. "Owen. No offence but, you'd probably be the first one to die in a zombie apocalypse." Aiden teased. "Hey!" Owen yelled, swiftly turning around to face Aiden. "Well, seeing how well you went in the game, Aiden seems pretty accurate." Roxy teased. "Oh stop siding with your crush Roxy." Owen said. "CRUSH?!" Roxy yelled "I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!". "Shh. You don't wanna wake the neighbors do you?" Owen said, holding his finger up to his lips. Roxy growled and folded her arms. "Hehe, alright. Wanna have another round? Or are you gonna chicken out?" Violet asked. "Hell yeah I want another round!" Owen yelled. Little did they know that in about 3 and a half hours, everything, would change.

It'd been about 2 weeks since they lost Violet. She was long gone by now. They came to a small village and found it completely overrun. "Ah great." Aiden said. "What now?" Roxy asked. "We go around." Owen said. The three of them started quietly walking around the village. But then they heard a loud, beeping noise and it started attracting all of the zombies. Towards them.

"Shit!" Aiden said. "Run!" Owen yelled. The three of them began running into the bushes, trying to escape the massive horde following them. Then they heard all of these explosions, that sounded almost like cannons firing. And they were killing all the zombies. The three of them stopped running. "What?" Aiden asked. "Someone's killing them." Roxy said. "Well yeah, but who?" Aiden asked. Then they heard it, tanks rolling in on them, soon followed by people in military uniforms surrounding them, aiming guns at them. As if on instinct Owen and Aiden pulled out their guns and aimed them back at the people. Roxy just stood in between them confused and scared. "Lower your weapons." One of them said. Owen and Aiden stayed silent. "Put. Down. Your weapons." They repeated. Again, Owen and Aiden stayed silent. "We're not your enemies." Another one said. "How do we know that?" Owen replied. "We're people, just like you. Trying to survive. We have a safe place where all three of you can live in peace." They said. "There's no such thing as a 'safe place' anymore." Owen said in an almost threatening voice. "Just please. Lower your weapons." They said again. Once again, Owen and Aiden stayed silent. "Guess we have no choice then." They said. And then suddenly, three people came from behind them and hit them at the back of their knees, causing them to fall over and drop their weapons. They then tied their hands behind their backs and put cloth in their mouth so they couldn't speak. "Search em'" They said. Two scanned their pockets to see if they had any other weapons on them. They found their knifes and took them. Three stood guard and the others looked through their bags. "Woah look at all their supplies." One said. "All of this could've lasted them the whole apocalypse." Another said. One of them grabbed Owen by his collar and took away the cloth in his mouth "Where'd you find all of this?" He asked. Owen was breathing heavily "We found it in a store." He said. The man made a 'tch' sound before dropping him. "What's going on here?" Said a deep voice.

They all looked towards it and they saw a tall, muscular figure who was also dressed in a military uniform. All of the other people saluted. "Sir! We've found survivors sir!" Said one. "Hmm." The man said. He looked down at them, he walked up to them and knelt down. He stood Owen up on his knees. "What's your name?" He asked. Owen stayed silent for a bit before answering "Owen.". "Owen, ay? Well then Owen, who's this young lady over here?" The man asked pointing to Roxy. "Her name's Roxy." Owen replied. "and this young fello?" He said pointing to Aiden. "Aiden." Owen replied. "Hmm, Owen, Roxy and Aiden. It's nice to meet you. I'm Toby." The man now known as Toby said. "Sir! You should see the amount of supplies they have. They say they found it all in a store but I'm not buying it." One of the others said. "Oh come on, give us brea-" Owen was cut off by Toby putting the cloth back in his mouth. "Shh, you don't need to talk right now." Toby walked over to their bags and took a look through them. "Another thing you should know sir. When we first found them they aimed their guns at us, we asked them to put them down but they refused." One said. "I see." Toby said. "What should we do with them sir?" One asked. Toby walked in front of the three teenagers and studied them, rubbing his chin. "Bring them with us for now, but keep them tied. And no food or water for three days. "Yes sir!" They all said. Three of them grabbed Owen, Roxy and Aiden and hauled them off to one of the tanks. The one carrying Owen leaned in close to his ear "I'm sorry, but orders are orders. If you just behave and don't try and do anything stupid we'll take you three to our camp. You'll all be safe there. I promise.".

End of Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hey! I have nothing to say! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

10 hours later

This was their first day without food or water. They were fine right now; however, they were feeling a bit thirsty. They were forced to sit along the wall of the tank, still bound hand and foot with the cloth still in their mouth which was chafing the corners of their mouths. They would hear gunshots and zombie groans come from outside, completely blinded from what was going on outside. They'd watch the soldiers walk past them constantly, chattering amongst themselves, sometimes giving them awkward glances. 'Two… days… and… 7… hours.' Owen thought, biting down on the cloth in his mouth, sweat dripping down his face.

Owen had just got back from Violet's place. He walked up to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. He crawled underneath his covers and fell asleep. However, he was soon woken up by screaming. "Hmm, what?" Owen said lazily. 'Just my imagination.' He thought. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but then he heard banging on his door. Owen groaned before getting out of his warm, comfortable bed. Owen walked downstairs, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The banging continued "I'm comin', I'm comin'." Owen said. He opened the door half asleep but became fully awake when he saw the visitor.

The left side of his face was ripped off and his chest was stripped of its skin and flesh, revealing its rib cage. His intestines were hanging out of his stomach and his right leg was completely twisted around. "Uhaaaaaa!" Owen yelped as he stumbled backwards, falling over. As the thing stumbled towards him, Owen managed to get back up and run away. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed his phone and tried to call 9-1-1 with his trembling fingers. He placed his phone on his ear "C'mon pick up, pick up, PICK UP!" Owen screamed terrified.

'Hello, we can't take your call at the moment. Please leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Thank you.'

"Oh you gotta be kidding." Owen said. The thing came into his kitchen and started stumbling towards him. "Stay away!" Owen yelled. Owen looked around him in desperation, trying to find something to defend himself with. He saw a baseball bat in the corner of the room and ran towards it. He picked it up and swung it over its head, hoping to knock it out. But it just stumbled back and began walking towards him again. "What?!" Owen yelped. The thing crawled on top of him, causing him to fall to the ground. Owen tried the push the thing off of him but failed. The thing put all of its weight on Owen's arms, its jaws snapping down at him. Owen felt his arms begin to weaken as countless beads of sweat dripped down his face. Owen's arms lowered and the things jaws came even closer to his face. Owen looked to his right and saw the baseball bat. He riskily reached out for it. He was JUST able to grab it and slam it into the things head. The thing fell off him and it hit the coffee table. Owen stood up and began bashing its head with the baseball bat. Once it was dead, Owen stumbled back against a wall and slid to the ground panting.

When he finally caught his breath, he walked outside to see what was going on. The street was pretty much deserted apart from a few bystanders that were spread out across the road and footpaths. Some were huddling, some were crying, some were praying and some were doing all three. Many of the doors and windows of the streets houses were boarded up by large planks of wood. "H… help…" Owen looked to his right and saw a young man who looked like he was in his early-twenty's crawling towards him on the floor. He had a large wound in his leg that was deep enough to see his bone, causing him to lose a lot of blood.

Owen gasped and ran towards the man. "Oh my god! Are you oka-?" Owen was cut off when a zombie came from out of nowhere and started attacking the man, biting into his neck. Owen stopped running and slowly walked backwards, staring at the scene in front of him in shock. The gargled screams of the man went through the whole street as the zombie mercilessly teared through his flesh. Owen swiftly looked behind him when he heard groaning coming behind him. He saw three zombies walking towards him. He ran to the other side of the street. More zombies began walking towards him and he was soon surrounded. Owen looked around him in desperation, trying to find a way to escape the mass of zombies. There was nothing, except for a tree. Owen climbed the tree up as high as he could. The zombies all clawed at the tree, trying to reach him. Owen felt the tree shake, indicating that it would fall at any moment. 'Heh, so I guess that's it then.' He thought, a small, innocent smile casting upon his face. 'I never thought it would've ended like this. Eaten alive by a bunch of zombies. I wonder what Violet's doing right now? Probably sleeping. Yeah, that sounds like her.'. Small tears began forming in Owen's eyes but they refused to fall 'Roxy's probably freaking out and Aiden… well… Aiden's probably being Aiden. Yeah… that sounds about right.' Owen looked up at the sky, he felt his eyelids begin to close. 'They'll be fine.' And then everything went black.

'Huh? Where am I. What happened? With all the zombies and…? Was it all just a dream?'

"-n!"

'Where am I? Where is everyone? I can't see a thing.'

"-ey!"

'Am I… dead?'

"-wen!"

'Heh, well then.'

"-ke up!"

'Huh? Who's that?"

"-ake up!"

'That voice… it sounds so familiar.'

"Owen!"

'Wait… no… it can't be…'

Owen's eyes slowly opened, his vison was slightly fuzzy at first but eventually he was able to make out the figure that was in front of him. "Violet?".

Owen leaned back on the tanks wall. He looked over to his two friends. Roxy looked scared out of her mind and Aiden looked like he was going through a whole bundle of emotions. Half scared, half angry. Owen looked up to the tanks roof. 'It'll all be okay.' He thought.

End of Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hi! Okay so after I finished the last chapter I decided that the next three chapter were gonna show what happened to Owen, Roxy and Aiden when the apocalypse first happened. And this is the first of those three chapters. Each of the chapters will take place on one of the three days they spend tied up in the tank. I know this sounds a little confusing but it'll make sense later. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Today was their second day without food for water. Their throats were dry and it felt like someone was slowly and painfully scrapping off their flesh and organs. Roxy felt as if she was going to faint. She glanced over to Owen, he looked like he had given up. The fire that once sparked in his eyes were gone and what remained was the outline of a sad, hopeless child. She then looked over to Aiden. He'd changed A LOT since the apocalypse first started. The once happy-go-lucky, DC loving boy was long gone and it was now replaced with a strong, serious, confidant young man. Although Aiden tried to keep his cool, Roxy could tell that he was in pain. And then there was her, she was so dirty and scrawny. Her hair was a mess and her glasses were cracked, her body was covered with several wounds and her pink jacket was ripped and stained with mud and dirt along with her shirt and pants. Long story short, she looked a lot more messed up then Owen and Aiden, and not in a good way.

Roxy walked into her house and locked the door. She dumped her things at the front and stumbled to her room. She sat on her bed and neatly placed her glasses on the bedside table. She crawled underneath the covers and went to sleep. However, a few hours later she was woken up by her phones ringtone. She sat up and answered her phone, not bothering to put her glasses on. "Hello?" She sleepily said. "Hello?! Roxy?! Are you there?!". Roxy was completely woken up from hearing the familiar, panicked voice on the phone. "Mom?" Roxy asked. "Roxy! Oh thank god you're okay! Listen, you have to come home IMMEDIATELY!" Her mother said. "Mom, are you okay? What's going on?" Roxy asked, worried. "There's no time to explain! Just hurry up and-…" "Mom?" "Roxy, listen, you have to… AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" "Mom?!". The phone cut off. Roxy jumped out of bed and got dressed. She grabbed a bag and just threw a bunch of random things in it out of panic. She got her car keys and ran to the front door. When she opened it, she was greeted by 5 walking corpses.

Roxy screamed on instinct, gaining the attention of all the corpses. Roxy slammed the door as the zombies stumbled towards her. The zombies banged on her door, Roxy feared that they'd eventually break down her door and that she'd become zombie food. She ran into her backyard and crawled over the fence. She snuck around to her neighbor's house and knocked on the door in desperation. When the door finally opened she darted inside. "Roxy?" "Mrs Cramburry!". Mrs Cramburry was a very kind, old lady who always went around and dropped presents on everyone's doorsteps every Christmas, Easter and Birthday. And she was like a Godmother to Roxy. "Roxy dear, what is the matter?" She asked. "Haven't you seen the news?! The dead are coming back to life and eating everyone!" Roxy exclaimed. Mrs Cramburry chuckled "Oh goodness dear that's nonsense. I think you should stop watching so much TV before bed.". "It's not nonsense! It's happening!" Roxy yelled. Mrs Cramburry sighed "Listen dear, if it makes you feel better you can stay her for a bit and I can make us some tea-" Mrs Cramburry was cut off as a zombie came up behind her and bit into her neck, ripping out her flesh and vocal cords. The air was filled by the screams of Roxy and the gargled screams of Mrs Cramburry. Roxy stumbled back in both fear and shock. Tears streaming down her face as she watched the gruesome scene play in front of her. She leaped over the zombie and ran, as fast and as far as she could. So many people yelled at her, begging for her help, but she just ignored them and kept on running. After about 10 minutes or so she eventually ran into a building. There was ringing in her ears and everything started to go black as she fell to the ground.

Roxy slowly opened her eyes, she sat up and looked around her. Then she remembered what had happened. She stood up in a flash and checked her surroundings. Nothing. Roxy sighed in relief. She peeked behind a building, there were a few zombies here and there. She could've run straight past them but that would be suicide. Then suddenly, two, strong hands clapped around her. One covered her mouth to muffle her screams and the other wrapped around her body to prevent her from escaping. Roxy tried to struggle out the death grip but failed. She screamed into the hand as loud as she could, but she could not be heard. "Shh, hey Roxy. Calm down, it's me. Hey." A voice whispered. Roxy looked over her shoulder and her blue/green eyes were met with brown ones. It was Aiden.

Roxy stopped screaming and struggling and Aiden loosened his grip on her. "Aiden, what the hell. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Roxy whisper shouted. "Sorry. But anyway we gotta get outta here." Aiden looked around the building. "There's only a few, we can take them.". "What? No! You're crazy." Roxy said. "C'mon Roxy it'll be fun!" Aiden exclaimed. "This is your idea of 'fun'?!" Roxy said, which caused the zombies to notice them. "Oh no…" Roxy was about to run away but Aiden grabbed her by the hood of her jacket, stopping her. "Just wait a second, watch this." Aiden shoved a knife into the zombie's head "But unfortunately it wasn't deep enough, and he couldn't pull It back out. "Well shit." Roxy screamed before grabbing Aiden's arm and dragging him down the street, running as fast as she could. The zombie's close behind them 'Where can we hind?! Where can we hind?!' Roxy thought scanning all the buildings, until she saw a McDonald's. She pulled Aiden inside and hid behind the counter. Roxy curled up in a ball and began to cry. Aiden placed a hand on her back and another on her shoulder "Hey it's okay. We're gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay.". They then heard the zombies walk inside. Roxy whined "Shh… it's okay." Aiden assured.

It's been 20 minutes since they'd been hiding, but it felt more like 20 years. The zombie's groans helped cover up Roxy's sobs. It wouldn't be longer until they found them. They then heard the door be kicked open, indicating that even more zombies were possibly coming in. They heard a lot of banging, but neither of them dared to look over the counter. Then, everything went quiet. Roxy sobs grew louder. They then heard fast footsteps coming towards them. Roxy squirmed closer into the counter. Aiden did also. Until, they heard a very familiar voice "Roxy! Aiden!".

Roxy squeezed her eyes shut and leaned back against the wall of the Tank. Soldiers walked past them at a rapid pace, something must've happened outside. She felt a slight nudge on her arm. She opened her eyes and looked at Aiden. His eyes were giving a reassuring look. Normally Roxy would've smiled in return, but due to the cloth in her mouth that was impossible. Roxy looked in front of her at the opposite wall of the tank. And then… the sudden image of Violet popped into her head. Roxy became throat constricted, she shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her mind.

End of Chapter 10

Author's Note: Phew! Finally got another chapter out! Sorry it took so long! It was due to real life issues and what not. But anyway, here it is! And, I don't know if you could tell but I've started to get a little bit of a soft spot for Aiden and Roxy. I don't know why but I think they'd be pretty cute as a couple ^ . ^ Anyway that's it for now. Bye!


End file.
